Anniversary
by cricketchick1990
Summary: Boy meets girl. Girl hates boy, boy hates girl. Boy and girl fall in love. Girl proposes...wait, what? IchiRuki


_Now I'm not sure if any of you know, or care, but it is around about the time of mine and __**Feilyn's**__ anniversary. Surprisingly, it's been a year since we met on FF and seeing as I typo-fix all her stuff, and she Beta's mine, I think it's worth a mention. Not to mention that somehow we've managed to put up with each other this long - and that in itself deserves major kudos!_

_So I decided that we needed to write a fic. Just to celebrate._

_Well, it ended up being a me, not a we._

_So I figured that anniversary was a suitable enough prompt - and since I am the one doing the writing…I get to choose the pairing. And guess what I chose! Three guesses, first two don't count. And it was a good challenge, seeing if i could write a decent fic off that prompt. Hopefully I succeeded._

_BTW, any readers of Cessation - I am working on the next chapter, promise. It's just been hectic with the production and I'm kinda wiped. I only got this one up cos' I'm taking a day off to recover because I think I caught ten different strains of flu off of the cast. Ugh._

_So anyway, here is another oneshot for me, dedicated to the lovely relationship between me and my bestest buddy __**Feilyn **__- Anniversary._

_Hope you enjoy!!_

* * *

It wasn't often they got to see each other now, and on the odd occasion where they actually had time together without the distraction of their friends, they spent it wisely.

Sleeping under one of the many trees in the park near his flat.

Well, trying to.

He jerked awake as something hard bounced off of his nose. "What the fuck?"

Rukia laughed and leant back in the grass beside Ichigo, stretching her arms out to the side and linking her fingers with his. "Calm down, idiot."

"It hurt!" He rubbed his nose and fished around for the offending projectile with his free hand. "You don't just go around throwing…what the fuck is this?"

Rukia sat up again and shook her head, taking the small metallic band from his fingers and shoving it under his nose as he followed suit, not letting go of her hand. "What does it look like, idiot. It's a ring."

He pushed the hand holding the ring away. "I know that, bitch. I'm not stupid."

"Debateable."

"Piss off." He took the ring off her again and examined it as she moved closer, turning the thin gold circle around in his fingers. "What's it for?"

"It's a betrothal ring."

He eyed her strangely and let go of her hand. "You mean an engagement ring?"

She waved a hand casually, not taking care to avoid his face. "We call it a betrothal ring in Seireitei."

"Bitch." He tossed the ring at her and leant back against the tree, turning his head away from her. "Who gave it to you? Renji?"

Rukia frowned at the harsh tone. "No."

Ichigo tensed and tilted the upper half of his body away as well, effectively closing himself off from her. "I guess Byakuya finally found you a nice noble to marry then."

"What?" She grabbed his shoulder and pushed it back against the trunk of the tree as hard as she could, then grabbed his chin so she could look him in the eye. "It's for you, you idiot!"

Watching him choke on his own saliva had always been a great source of entertainment for her, but to see him choke repeatedly while trying to scramble away really took the cake. Whatever that meant. It was a good thing she had let go of his chin.

She took pity on him eventually, waiting for him to suck in a deep breath before pushing him to the side and onto the ground, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Idiot."

He swore into her neck and automatically wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why the fuck do I need a engagement ring?"

"Because you're engaged."

He pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." She smacked his already bruising shoulder lightly. "To me."

This time, he choked on air.

It took him considerably longer to recover from his second bout of over dramatics and for wasting her time, he didn't get a pity kiss.

"Since when?"

"Hm?" She rolled off of him and lay back in the grass as she very successfully managed to piss him off by ignoring his indignant tone.

"Since when the fuck were we engaged?" Ichigo moved onto his side and leant over her menacingly. Well, he tried to. It never seemed to work on her.

She shrugged and pushed him away so that he wasn't blocking her sun. "Since I decided we were. Move."

He stubbornly leant over again, and she raised a hand threateningly. "Don't make me bind you, Ichigo."

He snorted and caught her hand in his. "You know, when people get engaged, its usually a two way thing right? You can't just decide we're engaged."

"I can so." She stuck her tongue out at him and raised her other hand. "Move."

He sighed and relented, letting go of her fingers and rolling some more so that he could rest his head on her shoulder. "You can't. What if I don't want to be engaged to you?"

"Of course you do." She poked his arm. "I found this in your desk."

Ichigo groaned as she held up a small diamond ring and snatched it out of her hand. "What the fuck were you doing snooping in my desk?"

Rukia shrugged. "Looking for paper. You said you needed a map of the campus, so I was going to draw you one!"

He groaned again. "I don't know what's worse, you going through my stuff… or you drawing."

She let out a frustrated _humph _and dragged herself out from under him, letting him face plant into the dirt as she stuffed the ring meant for him down her bra, trying not to swear as she realised just how cold the metal still was.

She needed to start wearing pants. With pockets.

"Don't be such an asshole."

Ichigo pulled himself up with a grunt. "At least I meant to _ask_ you to marry me! Instead of just _deciding _we were engaged!"

"Well excuse me for not knowing how this stuff works!" She tried to move away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to lean against the trunk of the tree again, balancing her on his thighs. "Let me go, Ichigo."

"No."

She rolled her eyes as he pulled her back to his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ichigo…"

"Ru-kia…"

"Don't be a pain. Let me go."

"No. I'm still waiting for something."

She half-turned in his hold and brushed her lips against the sensitive spot under his jawbone, before forming her left hand into a fist and driving it into his thigh. "That?"

"Bitch." He grabbed her hand and uncurled her fingers. "Do I have to do everything?"

She gaped as he slipped the diamond ring onto her middle finger, then swore as he realised it was on the wrong one and moved it one place across. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her and ran his mouth along her neck to distract her, before reaching into her dress and pulling out the ring she had got him before she had even registered the fact that his hand was in her bra.

She _really_ needed to start wearing pants. With pockets.

His lips left her neck and she struggled to control her breathing as he made a show of waving his left hand in her face as he slipped the ring on _his _finger. "Done."

She almost went cross-eyed as the force of her gaze reached death glare status. "What the hell was that? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Engaging…" He paused and shook his head. "That doesn't sound right."

"Stop stalling. What do you think you're doing, Ichigo?"

He shrugged and examined the ring on his finger, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Accepting your proposal. Despite it being the worst proposal in the history of proposals. You get points for doing it on our anniversary though."

She automatically smacked his shoulder, then pulled the ring off of her finger, reaching down and putting it inside his jeans pocket.

"What the fuck are you doing that for?"

She smacked him harder. "I proposed to you, idiot. You never proposed to me."

He leant back and hit the back of his head against the tree repeatedly, a stream of swear words being let out in-between each smack of his skull against the bark. "You're fucking impossible, you know that?"

Rukia shrugged and braced her hands on his thighs so that she could lift herself and turn to look at him without straining her neck. "I try."

"Bitch." He kissed her quickly and tightened the arm around her waist. "Do you know how much work you are?"

"No more than you. Are you going to ask?"

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. Marry me."

"That's not asking."

"Neither was your proposal, idiot."

"So? I'm a girl. I don't have to. It's because of me you get any, anyway."

He coughed loudly and twisted away from her fist. "Just say yes, would you?"

"No."

"Good…Wait, what?" He frowned and grabbed her hand. "Why not?"

"Because you didn't give me the ring when you told me to marry you. You have to do it properly, Ichigo."

"Hypocrite." Ichigo sighed and moved his arm from around her waist so that he could get the ring out of his pocket. "The things I do for you."

Rukia smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, tangling a hand in his hair. "_Now_ you _ask_ me."

He sent one of his special Kurosaki glares her way and pulled her hand out of his hair. "Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Shut up." He fingered the ring for a moment, then took her left hand again. "Will you marry me, Rukia?"

"Yes."

He eyed her sceptically. "You mean it?"

"Just put the damn ring on my finger, Ichigo. Of course I mean it!"

"About time." He muttered and slid the ring onto her finger (the correct one this time) as he kissed her. "Demanding cow."

She ignored him, kissing him back for a while before suddenly pulling away and jumping off of him, ignoring his strangled gasp of pain as her knee slipped between his thighs. "Come on, Ichigo!"

By the time he had recovered and scrambled to his feet she was already running away, the small diamond on her finger catching the light and almost blinding him. "Where are you going?"

"We need to tell Nii-sama! Hurry up!"

He paled, and collapsed back into the grass.

_Oh, Shit._

* * *

_Happy Anniversary Love!! Hope you enjoyed it!!_

_And hope you enjoyed it too, all you lovely readers! I promise I will update Cessation soon, and get the next part of the series up! _

_Hope you have the time to review!!_


End file.
